Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a driving circuit, and more particularly to a negative voltage signal generation circuit.
Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, a driving circuit of a display panel includes a negative voltage signal generation circuit for generating a negative voltage signal.
In the prior art of generation circuit, the response speed of negative voltage signal generation circuit is lower, which downgrades the accuracy of voltage values corresponding to the generated negative voltage signal.
Furthermore, the endurance power value of the conventional negative voltage signal generation circuit is lower, which affects the stability of the whole negative voltage signal generation circuit disadvantageously.
Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel technical scheme to solve the afore-mentioned problems.